Versión Alternativa al capítulo 3x02 The Box
by Marivigil
Summary: ¿Y si Olivia si volvió con Walter y Peter del Universo Paralelo?
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 3X02 ALTERNATIVO  
>1<p>

PREMISA: Olivia SI volvió con el equipo de su viaje al universo alternativo

Peter y Olivia van al bar después de su encuentro con Broyles en el laboratorio. La agente, mientras se toma una copa, observa como Peter bebe sin control

- Pareces nervioso ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es por todo lo que está pasando, con ese dibujo, Walter…

- Comprendo por todo lo que estás pasando, pero pienso que deberías tomártelo con algo más de calma

- ¿y eso me lo dices tú? – Pregunta Peter extrañado - ¿qué ha pasado con la Olivia estresada?

- Ha pensado que se merece un descanso después de escapar indemne de un mundo que le era hostil y recuperar a quien había ido a buscar… mira Peter – dice poniendo su mano sobre la del joven – nos han dado una nueva oportunidad y lo mejor es que la aprovechemos para encontrar la forma de que lo que hay en ese dibujo no se cumpla

- Ahora veo que sí que eres mi Olivia

- Me encanta está canción – dice mientras escucha los acordes de Can´t Get Enough de Barry White

- ¿Cómo? es la primera vez que te veo interesada por la música

- No sabes muchas cosas de mi… ¿Quieres bailar?

- Ahora sí que me sorprendes – asegura Peter asombrado

- Necesitas olvidar todo eso que te está rondando por la cabeza, y eso se llama distracción…al menos por un rato…vamos

Olivia se levanta mientras Peter la mira divertido, ella le hace un gesto para que la siga. Cuando lo hace, la abraza por la cintura y comienzan a bailar lentamente

- Me parece increíble, estar contigo aquí y ahora – dice Peter – después de todo lo que hemos vivido, de todo lo que he visto, de conocer a tu alternativa

- No tuvimos un encuentro agradable, la verdad

- Me lo imaginaba. Lo cierto es que le quedaba bien el pelirrojo, era sexy, aunque no te creas, me gustas más de rubia

- Espero que si… por que no pienso teñirme nunca más, no fue divertido

- Y yo no te lo pediría… te prefiero así, eres lo único real que tengo en mi vida ahora – asegura Peter. Olivia le mira a los ojos, se siente tan bien con Peter, entre sus brazos, que le gustaría seguir así toda la noche, pero su teléfono comienza a sonar. Un nuevo caso está en marcha.

Tras haber estado investigando las pistas sobre el misterio mecanismo que mató a todas aquellas personas, Olivia vuelve a su apartamento tras realizar el informe para Broyles. Decide darse una ducha, se encuentra cansada y quizás de esa forma pueda relajarse un poco. Mientras se seca el pelo con una toalla vestida sólo con su batín negro siente como llaman a la puerta. Se asoma por la mirilla, es Peter, sorprendida por su visita, abre la puerta rápidamente, el joven sonríe contrariado

- Siento presentarme de esta forma, espero no haber venido en mal momento… debí llamar antes

- No importa, pasa – dice Olivia cerrando la puerta tras él. – ya estaba terminando… ¿te encuentras bien?

- Walter se ha sincerado, me ha pedido disculpas y no estoy preparado para eso – asegura mientras se sienta en el sofá. Olivia ve su inquietud y se preocupa, decide sentarse a su lado, quizás pueda proporcionarle algo de consuelo si permanece junto a él

- Sabes que tu padre te quiere, que lo haría todo por ti…has pasado por mucho durante las últimas semanas y te aseguro Peter que no estás solo, que estoy a tu lado, que lucharé contigo porque lo que hay en ese papel no se cumpla, que te defenderé cueste lo que cueste.

- Olivia – susurra Peter alargando su mano y acariciando la mejilla de la agente. Se quedan en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que el joven atrae a Olivia hacía él. Ella no se resiste, quiere sentirle y comienzan a besarse con pasión. Mientras sigue besándola, le retira la bata que cae hasta la cintura de Olivia, que no rechaza el avance, más bien se pega aún más a Peter que… entonces el teléfono suena. Olivia se separa rápidamente del joven para contestar la llamada, Peter le coloca la ropa, se siente turbado, la agente ha estado a punto de ser suya, aunque si lo piensa bien, prácticamente ya lo es, de pronto también suena su móvil. Algo grave ha ocurrido

- Voy a vestirme – dice Olivia levantándose, se va hacía la habitación pero de repente se vuelve hacia Peter, le besa, le sonríe y se marcha de nuevo. Peter se siente sofocado, necesita refrescarse, entra en el baño, se moja la cara, exultante, piensa en Olivia, por fin juntos después de dos años de reprimir sus sentimientos. Cuando termina, se dirige hacia el dormitorio, Olivia está terminando de vestirse, lleva la blusa desabrochada dejando ver su sujetador negro. Por su cabeza pasan todas aquellas veces que la ha visto en ropa interior aunque en situaciones diferentes  
>- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunta Olivia abrochándose la blusa<p>

- Tranquila… creo que sobreviviré – responde él sonriendo - ¿Te ayudo en algo?

- No, gracias, ya termino – dice mientras sale de la habitación y se para junto a Peter – continuamos en otro momento ¿vale?

- Por supuesto – responde él sonriendo, ella le devuelve una tímida sonrisa y sin decir nada más se pone en marcha mientras Peter la sigue.

En el metro, Peter está a punto de ser atropellado por un convoy pero es salvado por Olivia en el último momento. Tras eso, Peter decide investigar más sobre el mecanismo

- ¿Te importa? – Le pregunta a Olivia

- Tranquilo… yo llevaré a Walter a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 3X02 ALTERNATIVO  
>2<p>

Y es lo que hace. Olivia acompaña al científico y luego pasa por el FBI, realiza el informe correspondiente para Broyles. Mira el reloj, es tarde pero piensa que quizás aún tenga tiempo y decide ir a un 24 horas, compra un bocadillo y dos cafés y con eso se dirige a Harvard, que a esas horas está totalmente desierto. Espera no haberse precipitado. Llega hasta el laboratorio, se inquieta cuando comprueba que la puerta está abierta, entra y ve a Peter trabajando que al verla llegar se sorprende

- ¡Olivia! No te esperaba

- Tienes la puerta abierta – dice mientras la cierra - ¿no te preocupa?

- No ¿Quién va a venir a estas horas? – Pregunta mientras observa divertido como la agente se acerca hasta él - ¿qué traes?

- Pensé que quizás no hayas cenado… ¿he hecho mal?

- Para nada… eres maravillosa – asegura Peter tomando el bocadillo que le ha traído Olivia

- No quería interrumpirte mucho tiempo

- Necesitaba un descanso, tranquila

- ¿Has descubierto algo? – Pregunta Olivia acercándose aún más a Peter

- Sólo he hecho algunos diagnósticos… gracias a Olivia, esto me ha venido muy bien – asegura mientras la atrae hacía él y la besa. Ella le devuelve el beso mientras le acaricia la cara, continúan besándose hasta que Olivia se retira

- No te dejo trabajar…Peter – dice sin aliento mientras él la besa en el cuello

- No importa – logra decir el joven – esta cosa ha estado oculta durante tantos años que un día más no creo que importe – termina diciendo para volver a besarla aún más apasionadamente

- Creo que lo tendríamos que dejar…

- Hay un camastro ahí detrás… ven conmigo – dice Peter mientras se levanta y tirando de la mano de Olivia la lleva hasta otra habitación donde en efecto hay un camastro

- ¿No se romperá? – Pregunta Olivia

- Seguro que no – afirma Peter acariciando la mejilla de la mujer y volviendo a besarla mientras comienza a quitarle la ropa. Ella hace lo mismo con él. Se sientan en la cama mientras siguen besándose y acariciándose. Hacen el amor durante el resto de la noche

- ¿qué… qué hora es? – pregunta Olivia al ver como la luz del amanecer entra por la ventana

- ¿Y qué importa? ¿Acaso estás mal?

- Aparte del muelle que se me está clavando en la espalda… Astrid está a punto de llegar, no quiero que nos encuentre aquí

- ¿Por qué no me has dicho lo del muelle?

- No importa – responde besándole - lo cierto es que apenas lo he sentido… ¿nos vestimos ya?

- Como quieras… aunque lo único que quiero es seguir aquí contigo – dice él mientras sigue besándola

- Peter – susurra – por favor – dice ella sin resistirse

- Está bien…vamos – Peter se levanta y la ayuda a incorporarse. Le acaricia la mejilla mientras sonríe feliz – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – Olivia le mira y esboza una sonrisa para besarle a continuación. Mientras se visten, en silencio, se sonríen cómplices, ella piensa en que si no fuera por la posible aparición de Astrid, aún estarían en la cama, amándose, y a pesar de eso, siente que nunca se ha sentido mejor, cree que eso que está sintiendo podría ser felicidad. Para ella, Peter también es lo mejor que le ha podido ocurrir, pero no se atreve a decírselo, nunca se le han dado bien las palabras de amor, lo único que sabe hacer es demostrárselo

- Te acompaño al coche – dice Peter terminando de vestirse

Salen al parking y al llegar al coche de Olivia, se abrazan y se despiden con un largo y apasionado beso. Tras permanecer un rato abrazados ella decide subir al coche, sonríe resignada, pone en marcha el vehículo y se va. Peter se queda parado mientras ve como Olivia se aleja, ya la echa de menos. Y todo esto es observado por Astrid, que dentro de su coche no sabe cómo reaccionar. Acababa de aparcar cuando ha visto aparecer a la pareja, iban abrazados y cuando han llegado hasta el todoterreno de Olivia han comenzado a besarse. Astrid se ha quedado desconcertada ¡no se lo esperaba! No sabía dónde meterse, sólo esperaba que no la viesen, pero…Cuando Peter volvía al laboratorio la ha visto y se ha acercado a su coche. Sonriendo la ha llamado dando golpecitos a la ventanilla. Astrid ha intentado disimular, sorprendiéndose de verle, pero no ha podido engañar al joven

- Nos has visto ¿verdad? – Pregunta Peter mientras Astrid sale del coche con una sonrisa forzada

- Si… lo siento, no quería… ¡estáis juntos! ¡Por fin! Como me alegro… de verdad.

- Si – afirma él con gesto cansado – yo también me alegro – dice sonriendo abiertamente – pero no se lo digas a Walter ¿vale?

- Se enterará igual, pero tranquilo, seré discreta ¡Oh Peter! ¡Estoy tan contenta!

- No te creas, yo también – responde él riendo


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3X02 ALTERNATIVO  
>3<p>

Pasa la mañana y Olivia vuelve al laboratorio. Estaba en el FBI cuando Walter la ha llamado, quería que fuese hasta Harvard por que quería contarle algo urgentemente. Está muy cansada, no ha dormido. Llegó a su apartamento y sólo le dio tiempo para una ducha rápida y salir corriendo al trabajo. Mientras se acerca al laboratorio sonríe para sí, podrá ver de nuevo a Peter, ha estado pensando en él durante todo el tiempo, apenas ha podido concentrarse en nada, sólo recordaba sus besos, sus caricias…

Cuando entra en el laboratorio se encuentra con Astrid que la saluda con una sonrisa

- Peter me ha llamado y me lo ha dicho… lo del parking – le dice a su ayudante con cara de circunstancias

- Y me alegro mucho… pero no te preocupes, seré discreta… Broyles no se enterará por mí

- Gracias

- Y no volveré a mencionar nada

- Te lo agradezco… ¿Y Walter? Quería hablar conmigo

- En el despacho… Peter está con él

- ¿Sabes que quiere?

- Ni idea – miente Astrid. La noche anterior, Walter se presentó en su apartamento para contarle que William Bell le había dejado su empresa

- Será mejor que vaya a ver lo que pasa

Olivia entra en el despacho. Peter que está sentado, se levanta y se acerca a ella para besarla. Walter observa la escena con asombro

- ¿Os…os habéis besado?

- Si – responde Peter quitándole importancia

- ¿estáis juntos? – pregunta de nuevo Walter aún más asombrado

- Si… y mucho – contesta Peter acariciando el hombro de Olivia que le mira sonriendo

- ¿Habéis hecho el amor aquí?

- Walter… te estás pasando – gruñe Peter

- Si – contesta Olivia ante la sorpresa del joven

- ¡Lo sabía! Por eso olía de esa forma, a sexo…ahora lo entiendo. Supongo que habréis cambiado las sabanas

- Si – responde resignado Peter

- Bien… bien, aunque pensándolo mejor, me traes uno nuevo… éste ya es muy viejo

- Si… tiene un muelle roto que se clava en la espalda – responde Olivia

- ¿verdad que si? ¡Y es tan incomodo! Mis siestas ya no son lo que eran

- Está bien, vale…os traeré uno nuevo – dice Peter resignado

- Y bien Walter ¿Para que me has llamado? – pregunta Olivia

- Oh, claro, se me había olvidado con esta gran noticia vuestra… será mejor que os sentéis

- ¿Por qué tanto misterio Walter?

- Tiene que ver con lo de ayer, lo de Bell quiero decir, con su herencia

- Bien… ¿y que te dejó? Al final no me lo dijiste – afirma Peter

- Su empresa… soy el dueño de Massive Dynamic

- Walter, eso es fantástico - exclama Olivia

- Eso si que es una sorpresa

- Te he llamado Olivia, por que quería decírtelo personalmente, te considero parte de mi familia, bueno… ahora más que nunca. Será vuestra herencia

- No digas eso Walter – responde Peter – No hace falta que…

- si, si que es necesario… aunque no te consideres mi hijo, yo si que pienso que lo eres, y al menos legalmente lo eres y Olivia… bueno, que puedo decir ¡estoy tan contento por ti, hija! Peter es un buen hombre, te lo mereces  
>Olivia esboza una sonrisa y pregunta<p>

- Bien, Walter, me alegro mucho…pero, no dejarás el FBI ¿verdad?

- No, por supuesto, y menos aún después de haber estado en el Otro Lado, tengo que encontrar la forma de evitar que se salgan con la suya

- Eso es estupendo… bien, será mejor que me vaya… aún tengo que redactar algunos informes – afirma Olivia levantándose

- Espera… que te acompaño – dice Peter marchándose tras ella

En el pasillo, Peter la detiene y la abraza

- Te he echado tanto de menos – dice él mientras le acaricia la mejilla - ¿has dormido algo?

- No – contesta Olivia mirándole a los ojos, no puede dejar de hacerlo, siente como si se perdiera en ellos

- Ven a dormir a casa esta noche

- Peter…no creo que… estoy cansada

- Prometo que te dejaré dormir – asegura él sonriendo – seré bueno

- Si… pero creo que yo no pueda serlo – afirma ella esbozando una sonrisa – no podré resistirme

- Olivia… creo que no podría pasar un minuto más sin estar a tu lado…

- Me has convencido, pasaré la noche en tu casa, quiero amanecer a tu lado – asegura ella mirándole a los ojos, en su interior se siente optimista, tiene la impresión de que comienza una nueva etapa en su vida. Peter sonríe, tener a Olivia a su lado, y no sólo como amiga, le da fuerzas para afrontar los nuevos retos a los que se verá sometido, con ella, con su amor, quizás pueda evitar que se cumpla el destino que refleja ese papel y que tanto teme.


End file.
